The trouble with suitors
by pulpfriction634
Summary: Just a couple of one shot's. Kili really is much to pretty for a dwarf something that has caused much annoyance to his uncle and brother over the years.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi this is from a prompt from the hobbit kink meme about Fili and Thorin not being too happy about the attention Kili's looks get him._

Kili had not always been aware of how different he looked to other dwarf's.

When he was little he'd paid no mind to the fact that all the other dwarflings including his brother had stout strong faces whilst he had delicate features and high cheekbones, it hadn't mattered to his young mind not when there were fireflies to catch and imaginary dragons to slay.

Looking back his first clue to his different appearance should have been when he and Fili were barley old enough to leave their mothers skirts. They were out playing with another group of dwarflings, giving their grateful mother a break from their mischief.

After what felt like only a few minutes of playing fortress with his brother and his brothers friends Bilber, Thober and Nofri, Fili had loudly declared him to be too little to play and sent him to sit at the sides.

He'd been sat sulking when Nofri had run over and dumped a scattering of smushed up flowers on his head obviously freshly picked by the little dwarf. Kili would have complained and shook them off but Nofri was the biggest of Filli's friends and was known for his fierceness even at this young age, instead he found himself very confused when Nofri dragged him up by his arm to stand beside him.

"I won and that means Kili has to marry me and be my princess"

This caused Kili to start with indignation he was a warrior to be not a princess, girls were princess's and Kili was most definitely not a girl.

However tugging at his arm seemed to only tighten the elder dwaflings grip on him, it was then he noticed Fili stomping over wearing a look usually reserved for when uncle Thorin sent them to bed with no supper for causing mischief.

"He's not your princess Nofri he's my brother and you can't have him"

This only seemed to anger Nofri who tightened his grip further.

"I won Fili I conquered your fort so I get to marry the fairest maiden in the kingdom"

Then as if to cement his claim on the littlest dwarf he kissed him sloppily on the cheek.

This all turned out to be too much for young Kili who began to cry, He didn't want to be a princess, he didn't want to marry Nofri and he most definitely did not want to be kissed.

The sight of his brother in such distress and being pawed at by the much bigger dwarfling caused something to rise in Fili, something he would not understand until he was much older but at this moment though all Fili knew was his little brother was in need and that meant all was wrong with the world.

Doing the bravest thing Kili had ever seen Fili punched Nofri square on the nose causing him to release the younger dwarf as he cupped his face, Bilber and Thober both stared in amazement at the now bloodied Nofri being seemingly defeated by the smaller Fili.

Back at there home Fili tried had tried to explain to an exasperated Dis exactly why he felt it necessary to break another dwarflings nose over a game of forts. Kili was asleep on his uncle Thorins lap after being reassured by the much confused royal that yes he could one day be a warrior and no he did not have to be a princess and marry a brute.

"But mother I had to hit Nofri he kissed Kili and made him cry" The little dwarf finally exclaimed as if this was the best reason there was for smiting other dwarfling's, which to Fili it was.

This latest development seemed to catch his uncle Thorins attention

"Dis why don't you go and sort dinner and i'll make sure Fili understands what he did today"

His mother gave him one last warning before leaving him at the mercy of his uncle. Fili felt a pang of fear then a talk with uncle Thorin was reserved for when he and Kili had been particularly troublesome. He gulped as Thorin gently laid his brother on a chair before kneeling to look him in the eye.

"You say this other boy kissed Kili and made him cry?"

Fili nodded unable to read anything from his uncle's expression.

"Why?"

Fili looked down at his shoes before mumbling

"Because he won at forts and said Kili was his because Kili is the fairest maiden around, but he's not Nofri's uncle Thorin he's my mine and Nofri made him cry"

The little dwarfling felt dangerously close to crying himself then but found himself surprised when his uncle laid a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Fili you are too young to understand this but you may have noticed Kili looks different to most other dwarfs and this means other's might always try and kiss him to claim him as theirs, and if they do you are to act exactly as they did today do you understand"

This caused Fili to look up in shock, His uncle who shouted at him for leaving his clothes all over the house was actively encouraging him to fight off anyone who tried to kiss Kili.

Thorin smiled at the bemused look on his little nephews face

"I don't want to hear about you fighting for any other reason though do you understand, not until your older."

Fili nodded at this still unhappy at the thought of other dwarlings trying to kiss his little brother as Nofri had.

"Good now if you don't tell your mother about our agreement i'll take you to the tavern later for some butter beer Agreed"

Fili nodded again his mood brightening at the prospect of a trip with his uncle.

Thorin nodded a small smile twitching on his lips before he felt small hands tugging at his shirt, he turned to see a very much awake Kili staring up at him expectantly.

"If Fili can have butter beer I should get some too".

After that Kili found he was never excluded from games with his brother in fact he often felt himself tugged along after him whether he wanted to play at not.

_Only small but please R&R :)__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I must apologize for my terrible updating my muse and I don't always work on the same schedule

The ale had been flowing much to the genteel hobbits dismay and Dwalin found himself in high spirits. For better or worse they were going to try to reclaim Erebor and the company were determined to fully enjoy what could be their last night in such comfortable surroundings for a very long time.

"Ere Balin tell us a tale" shouted Fili always eager to hear of the great deeds of their people.

"Yes go on Balin please" his brother joined in until all the gathered dwarf's were shouting their agreement.

Balin sighed dramatically but the twinkle in his eyes showed that he was more than happy to comply.

"Well their is the tale of Glandir cousin of your great grandfather he fancied himself an adventurer of sorts and once took up a quest to explore the realms of the great king of the east. Well as you can imagine this was not easy considering he had only one leg and one arm..."

Dwalin leaned back in his chair enjoying the atmosphere he had heard this tale many times before and was well accustomed to the look of wonder on the younger dwarfs faces, it did not seem any different to him than when they were dwarflings sat at his brothers knee.

He knew something's had changed since then of course, he noted now how much both boy's had grown. Fili was no longer an awkward adolescent but a confident and capable young dwarf who he was sure would be a fine heir to the throne of Erebor. He stood tall and gave of an easy confidence that compelled others to do his bidding trusting in his authority, the thought made him smile knowing the lad would be a invaluable to his uncle in the coming weeks.

Kili would also be a great asset he was sure. His skill with a bow was well known in the blue mountains and grumbles of it being an elvish weapon unfit for one of the line of Durin were soon silenced when the lad proved himself countless times on scouting missions and skirmishes.

There were other features though that Dwalin had noted which made him much less comfortable. Kili had always appeared more delicate than was usual for a dwarf even a dwarven woman and it stirred thoughts within Dwalin he was not entirely comfortable with.

Since greeting the brothers earlier in the evening he'd found his gaze continually drawn to the younger and couldn't help noticing the highness of his cheekbones and slenderness of his form. He tried to think of Kili when he was younger all big puppy dog eyes and chubby childish limbs scrambling after his brother but that thought was erased as the lad leaned forward to grab some ale allowing Dwalin a good view of the his shapely behind. This trip was throwing obstacles at him before it had even began.

A small grunt by his shoulder drew his attention and Dwalin noted that he was not the only dwarf finding the lad to be an unwitting distraction. Nori sat ale half raised to his mouth staring wide eyed at the young heir of Durin with an expression Dwalin was uncomfortably sure matched his own.

"By Aule he's fairer than Dis was at his age" he heard the other dwarf mumble.

"Aye" He grunted in agreement Dis had been the fairest Dwarf in all of Erebor before loss and two young sons had greyed her hair and lined her face.

"It was hard enough staying away from our fine lady but on this long mission with no company but this Aule help us this will be an exercise in endurance."

Dwalin again grunted in agreement he knew neither he nor Nori would ever go near the young dwarf out of respect for Thorin but by the gods if he wasn't tempting.

Both dwarves felt a sudden spike in arousal as they watched Kili lick a smudge of icing from his fingers looking far to enticing for their comfort.

"Don't suppose you remember how exactly we stayed away from Dis do you Dwalin I have a feeling it's a trick we may have to be replicating all to often on this journey"

The stouter dwarf again grunted wracking his brain for the answer , how exactly had he and the other dwarf lads avoided chasing after Dis at every opportunity back in Erebor. They had all been a lot younger then and much more inclined to think with there breaches before there heads.

He scanned the room from behind his ale to check if any other members of the company were suffering from similar discomfort before the answer to Nori's question hit him smack in the face, Thorin.

Thorin was the reason they'd all avoided Dis like the plague for as foolhardy as they had been in their younger days no dwarf lad had been brave enough to face Thorin's wrath by attempting to "defile" his little sister. The more Dwalin thought on it the more he was shocked Dis had even managed to find a husband what with her terrifying older brother threatening any and all prospective suitors real or imagined.

It was the look on Thorin's face now that brought back with stunning clarity exactly how ferocious Thorin could be when faced with what he saw as an attempt on a member of his family's virtue. Although, judging by the death glare he was receiving, this time instead of a little sister it was his youngest nephew and Dwalin had been caught with his hand in the honey jar so to speak.

"Dwalin old friend its such a beautiful night and I doubt we'll be in such peaceful surroundings again for sometime come let us venture outside to smoke just you and me"

There was an underlying threat in Thorin's voice that filled him with dread as he rose to join his friend and leader outside the little hobbit hole, A pitying look on Nori's face told him that it was not an imagined one either.

Trudging slowly through the quaint hallway as if meeting his executioner he was struck with the thought that at least after what he was about to endure perhaps Smaug would no longer seem such a threat.


End file.
